


Much Needed Respite

by kaynibbler16



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, and Juliette appearing, between Miriam and Marcus showing up in Madison, takes place in A Discovery of Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaynibbler16/pseuds/kaynibbler16
Summary: Diana only intended to take a bath, but Matthew has other ideas.





	1. Chapter 1

Diana sighed and closed her eyes as she sank into the warm bath water. It had been a long day between learning witchcraft with Sarah and keeping the peace between the witches, vampires, and ghosts in the household. It was nice to finally have some time away from the chaos.

The door opened and closed so quietly that Diana wasn’t certain she’d heard it at all until she felt icy patches following the length of her nude body. She smiled and opened her eyes. “You know, it’s generally considered rude to enter a bathroom without knocking first.”

“Dieu, you’re beautiful.” Matthew leaned against the door-frame, looking every inch a vampire. He was in a pair of tight jeans and a dark blue button down with the sleeves rolled up. “It’s getting far too crowded in this house.”

She laughed. “Why do you think I left? Between Sarah and Miriam bickering over Scrabble and Em trying to ply me with food, I just needed to escape for a little while.”

Matthew detached himself from wall and knelt down beside the bathtub. He dipped his hand into the water to trace the curve of her kneecap, his cool fingers leaving goose pimples in their wake. She shivered.

“You know,” he said, mocking her tone from earlier, “it’s generally considered rude to leave one’s husband at the mercy of his in-laws.”

His hand crept up the inside of her thigh, just brushing against her center with his knuckles. Diana bit her lip in anticipation. “Well, you were deep in conversation with Marcus and I didn’t want to interrupt.”

“It was something that could wait until morning. This,” Matthew’s voice dipped into a purr as he finally stroked one finger through her folds, smirking at the wetness he already found there, ”is far more important.”

The lock in the door clicked shut and Diana let out a breathless laugh. “Is it now?”

One finger slid inside her and she closed her eyes at Matthew’s feather light touch. His thumb barely grazed her clit and she gasped. When she opened her eyes, her breath was stolen away by the look of rapture on his face.

“Yes,” he breathed before capturing her lips in a fierce kiss.

His touches grew bolder as he inserted another finger and began pumping them in earnest, rubbing against the spot that made her gasp with each pass.

When Matthew pulled away from the kiss, he moved his attention to her breasts as the nipples jutted out of the water with each thrust of his hand. His mouth latched onto one as his other arm, the one not occupied between her thighs, reached underneath her back and pulled her out of the water a bit to give him better access to the hard peaks.

For a normal human man it would have been an awkward position to hold for too long but Matthew did not seem to have the same problem. Diana gripped the side of the bathtub with one hand as her other snaked behind his back to grab hold of his shirt, soaking it even further. Her soft exclamations at his ministrations only spurred him on as he added a third finger.

The tension coiled tight in Diana’s womb and with one final stroke of his fingers and a flick of his thumb she went flying over the edge as her hips leapt up and water sloshed out of the tub.

Matthew’s fingers slowed as she came down from her climax and this time his kiss was slow and gentle. With a nuzzle and quick press of lips to her neck, he set her back down into the cooling water and removed his other hand. A lascivious grin crossed his face as he licked the remainder of her juices from his fingers with relish.

“I think your shirt is ruined,” Diana said as her heart rate calmed. “Also, everyone is going to know what you’ve been doing in here once they see you.”

With a hearty laugh, he stood and handed her a towel. “I believe they already know given that I left right after you.”

Diana flushed. “Well, we should clean up before the water starts leaking into the floor and Sarah starts yelling about water damage.”

“Good point.”

Matthew grabbed a couple more towels to soak up the water that had escaped the tub as Diana toweled off. As she finished toweling her hair, she felt Matthews fingers trace the scars on her back. She caught a glimpse of his expression in the mirror above the sink, just barely witnessing the look of possessive pride on his face before he shuttered it.

“So,” he said casually, meeting her eyes in the mirror, “do you want to go out and see who’s winning this round?”

Without breaking eye contact, Diana reached down and palmed him through his jeans. He was the first to break eye contact as she squeezed the hard length of him, his breath coming out in a hiss.

“Actually, I was thinking that we finish our game first. After all, it’s my turn.”


	2. Chapter 2

The door slammed behind them as they stumbled into the room, Diana’s towel barely clinging to her form as she pushed Matthew towards the bed without breaking their kiss. With a gentle shove that Diana knew he could have easily resisted, Matthew fell back on the bed and she straddled his hips. Her hands went to his shirt and she undid the remaining buttons, her lips following her hands' progress as she kissed the newly revealed skin.

Once she had finished the final button, Diana parted the fabric and dragged her nails down his chest.

“Christ, Diana, you are going to be the death of me,” Matthew growled as he pulled her towel free, his eyes drinking in her naked form.

“Not tonight, Matthew. I need you alive and well for what I’ve got planned.” Diana smirked down at him as she scooted back on his thighs.

With quick movements, his belt was undone and so was his composure as soon as she started massaging him through the front of his jeans. He gripped the bedspread, knuckles white, as her hand continued working him with deliberate strokes and soon he feared he might finish too quickly if he didn't stop her.

“Diana,” he pleaded as he fought against the tightening in his abdomen.

Her hand pulled away and he couldn’t resist a small whimper from escaping. Diana undid his pant button and slowly unzipped his jeans.

She climbed off his thighs to help him remove his jeans and boxer briefs. Soon, only his button down was left and she pulled him into a sitting position to kiss him long and hard as she pushed the sodden shirt free. She tossed it into the corner and pushed him onto his back again.

Diana kissed his throat, sucking gently on his Adam’s apple for a brief moment, before making her way down his chest towards his abdomen. As soon as her cheek brushed against his hard length, Matthew’s hand shot out to caress the back of her head.

She looked up at him and watched him swallow hard, his eyes smouldering with need. Without breaking eye contact she lowered her mouth over his tip, savoring the salty taste of him. With a wicked gleam in her eyes, she sucked. Hard.

“Fuck!”

His head snapped back with such force that it would have given a normal man whiplash.

Diana wrapped her hand around the base of him as she bobbed her head up and down at a leisurely pace, enjoying the sight of her husband’s loss of control. She watched as his throat worked to form words but all that came out were half broken prayers and throaty moans.

The hand that been caressing her head dropped to the bedding as he fought against the urge to thrust into her hot, wet mouth. Her tongue had him swearing in every language he knew as her hand stroked him just the way he liked, pushing him closer to the edge.

“Di-Diana, I’m…” Matthew stuttered.

With one final twist of her hand, he came with shout. The taste of salt with a hint of cloves coated her tongue as she swallowed around him. She licked him clean before releasing him with a pop. His chest heaved with exertion and she crawled up his body to give him a chaste kiss, but Matthew had other ideas. He quickly took control of the kiss, a surge of masculine pride rumbling through his chest at the taste of him on her tongue.

“So, I guess we’re even now, aren’t we?” Diana said breathlessly when Matthew pulled away.

Without any warning, she was flipped onto her back and a vampire was pushing her thighs apart before settling her legs on his shoulders, his mouth so close to her center that his cool breath made her throb in anticipation.

“Oh, we are far from even. I plan to settle the score,” Matthew purred before his mouth was on her, proving that their little game was far from over.

The next morning, Sarah told them to clean the bathroom from top to bottom and to keep their antics in the bedroom next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic! :D  
> It's been a while since I've written anything nearly this smutty so there may be a few mistakes here and there. Comments are highly appreciated! ;D


End file.
